


when you looked at me, i should've run

by vandoorne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: for most of the regular human population, having pollen allergies mean an abundance of sneezing, sniffling and snot when exposed to pollen. for peter parker, it means being affectedsexually. how wonderful.





	when you looked at me, i should've run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).

Of all days for Peter to run out of surgical masks, it had to be _today_. Today being one of the days when he had to head to Tony's lab for further research and development and oh, fuck. Peter _had_ been looking forward to it, he had discovered something new while fiddling around with his experiment in the university's labs that would allow him to change the density of his web fluid easily that Tony would definitely be interested in and now?

Peter has half a mind to call Tony to cancel, but that would sound stupidly suspicious. He had gushed over his discovery all week, and to bail all of a sudden? Hah, the next thing that would happen would be Tony banging on his door, demanding to know why Peter isn't showing up. Yeah, not happening.

So, well, the other logical option is to, well, suck it up. For the lack of better phrasing. The mere thought of it causes Peter's cheeks to colour and blood to go down south and. Oh fuck, as if blood hadn't been heading down south ever since Peter had stepped out into the streets of New York. Flowers in full bloom, brightly coloured and screaming _HELLO IT'S SPRING STOP HIDING IN YOUR SHELL_! Yeah, those flowers? Peter wants to get rid of all of them. That's the reason why he's in this predicament right now. He hates everything. Everyone. Why can't he be like any normal, regular human being with a pollen allergy? Okay, since when was he normal anyway, not after the spider bite, who is he even trying to kid, but for once, _just once_, it would be nice to be like any other person who had regular pollen allergies resulting in sniffles, sneezing and snot dripping like a broken tap.

But no. Just Peter's luck.

_Plan of attack: See Mr Stark, quickly tell him about my new discovery, pretend that my phone is ringing and answer as if Aunt May has an emergency and get the hell away from Mr Stark._

Peter keeps repeating this over and over again in his head on his way up to Tony's lab. Tells himself to stay cool, focus on the _web fluid developments_. But his thoughts stray inevitably to _other_ sorts of sticky fluid. Thoughts of Peter blowing his load all over himself as Tony fingers him, nice and slow, for example. Thoughts of Peter on his knees, looking up at Tony, lips parted and all too eager to taste his cock, already leaking with pre-come.

Fuck, what the hell is _wrong_ with him? No no no no no. Those are just _fantasies_, not things Peter should even think about acting out on. Those are for when it's late at night and he's horny as fuck and he wants to get off and... Oh, great. Peter slumps miserably against the wall, waiting for the lift. Not cool. So _not cool_.

Thing is, nothing ever goes according to plan for Peter. This means that through no fault of his own (totally a lie), he gets Dum-E to throw a spanner at Tony, breaking something, possibly inducing panic in FRIDAY (is that even possible, who knows) and then he ends up straddling Tony, hands gripping his shoulders tight, nails digging into his skin.

'Kid, what are you doing?' Tony asks, looking up at Peter with a frown. 'Thought you wanted to talk to me about your... Web fluid,' he musters up, and Peter's not sure if Tony's actually trying not to _laugh_.

Okay, fuck, Tony's probably actually trying not to laugh. Peter's all too aware of how he looks now — cheeks flushed, eyes blown wider, panting hard and there's a visible wet spot on his jeans because of just how aroused he is.

'Peter?'

Oh. God. Web fluid. Fuck, is that a metaphor for—

Peter chokes back a cry as he comes in his jeans, untouched. Fuck, all it had taken was... It had only been two suggestive words. Not even suggestive, really. Oh fuck. He's a goddamn embarrassment.

'I'm sorry,' Peter's voice trembles. He's on the verge of tears now, fuck, now he's really fucked it up this time. He should've cancelled on Tony instead, and now he's stuck with this mess. 'I should go,' he says, but his body is unwilling. Fuck, okay, so he _likes_ Tony. Not just in a _Mr Stark is really fucking hot_ kind of way, but he likes how easy it is to talk to Tony about... Stuff. In general. About research and development, about technology, sometimes with Dr Banner too but mostly, Tony and he loves how he doesn't try to dumb it down because he's still an undergraduate and just. Never mind that Tony calls him _kid_ all the time, he doesn't baby him when it comes to taking down villains or when they're working in the lab. And Peter likes that, wants it to be more but given how Tony still hasn't been with anyone after Pepper all these years... Yeah, Peter probably doesn't even stand a chance.

But still. If Peter hadn't made a move, he could've carried on pretending that yeah, he'd definitely have a chance one day. Maybe Tony would fancy him someday. And now? Nope, out of the window that goes. All because Peter was stupid enough to show up at Tony's lab, fully affected by his pollen allergies that turn him into a sex fiend.

'Er,' Tony begins, at a loss for words. 'What just happened?'

'_I'mallergictopollen_,' Peter says in a rush.

'What?'

Peter winces. 'Normal people sneeze and everything when they get affected by their pollen allergies. For me, I get...' Peter trails off.

Tony looks at Peter expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

'Horny,' Peter finishes unhappily, not daring to meet Tony's gaze. 'I get horny. And it doesn't really stop.' Damn right he does, because even though he had just orgasmed once, his cock is stirring again, half-hard in his jeans already.

'Right, Peter,' Tony says. He smiles, tight, and Peter supposes that it's meant to be reassuring, but it just makes him even more upset. 'Let me help you.'

'You don't have to, Mr Stark,' Peter protests, but he makes no move to get up.

'Peter,' Tony says, and Peter cannot tell what his tone is. Admonishing? Sensual? Yeah, no, he's probably imagining that. Probably admonishing.

'I know I'm just a kid to you.' The words are out of Peter's mouth before he knows it. 'Sorry. I should go.'

'Peter,' Tony repeats, voice firm. He catches Peter's wrist, and his grip is strong. 'I told you, I'll help you. What sort of person would I be if I let you suffer alone?'

'Are you pitying me?'

'What? No,' Tony says, voice incredulous.

'Because I like you. I really like you,' Peter finds himself saying. Oh great, so much for damage control. 'And if you're going to help me through... _This_,' Peter continues, waving a hand about to illustrate what _this_ entails, but unsuccessfully, 'I don't think I'd be able to face you again if you don't even like me.'

Tony snorts. 'You've really grown up, huh,' he says. There's heat in his voice but his eyes are soft.

So this is how Peter ends up coming over and over again in Tony Stark's lab, in varying degrees of undress. The second time all it takes is for Tony to cup Peter through his jeans and then he's completely gone. The third time is when it gets a little further, Peter manages to shimmy out of his jeans and underwear and this time, he's determined not to let Tony's hand come near his cock. So instead Tony lets Peter suck on his fingers, presses a spit-slicked finger to Peter's asshole and pushes in slowly, breaching the rim. It takes two fingers, a couple of light thrusts and then Peter is coming all over again with a shout.

'Mr Stark,' Peter gasps, hand fisted in Tony's shirt, hauling him up to face him after his fourth orgasm, which had happened after Tony had barely taken his cock into his mouth. 'Please Mr Stark, I need, ahh, I need more,' he chokes out.

'Anything for you, Peter,' Tony says, flicking his thumb over Peter's sensitive cockhead, spreading wetness all over. 'What do you need?'

The redness from Peter's cheeks spread to his neck. 'Fuck me, Mr Stark.'

'Are you sure?' Tony continues with his ministrations, eliciting a low whine from Peter.

'Please, Mr Stark,' Peter repeats. 'Please fuck me.' He grips Tony's wrist hard, god if Tony isn't going to stop with his movements he's going to come again, all over Tony's hands and it's too much, he just had his fourth orgasm mere _minutes_ ago.

'Such a good boy,' Tony murmurs, thumb pressing down on Peter's leaking slit.

That's all it takes for Peter to come for the fifth time, biting down hard on his lower lip.

Tony fucks Peter. Spreads Peter's legs, hands gripping the back of his thighs as he thrusts into him, bottoming out each time. Pulls out almost all the way, before pushing back in again. He leans in, playing with Peter's sensitive nipples through his t-shirt, before getting Peter to remove it so he can tease them directly, and that sends Peter over the edge again. And even through the sensitive aftershocks of Peter's orgasm, Tony continues to fuck him through it. It takes all of what little self-control Peter has left to control his strength, to stop himself from thrashing about so violently that he might hurt Tony. It feels so good, _too good_, and never did he ever imagine he could ever feel anything like this.

'Peter,' Tony gasps, in between ragged breaths. 'I'm going to—'

'Inside,' Peter cries out. 'Please Mr Stark, come inside me,' he repeats, for good measure.

Tony lets out a low growl, his grip getting tighter on Peter's thighs. Yeah, that gets to Tony alright, Peter thinks, filing the information away for future use. He's fucking Peter harder now, and Peter groans, feeling the pleasure build inside him again. He's never come this much before from being affected by pollen allergies. 'Peter,' Tony groans. And then Tony pushes deep into Peter and stills, spilling his load inside him. His fingernails are definitely leaving marks on Peter's thighs now.

Peter comes again, mostly from the knowledge that Tony is filling him up with his seed. It's ridiculous just how many times he has orgasmed, to the point that all he can produce is just clear fluid.

'Web fluid, huh,' Tony says later on, as he drags a washcloth over Peter's skin.

Peter's cheeks burn. 'Shut up,' he says, using the washcloth to smack Tony, and Tony laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to I for looking through this! title comes from vacation by the go-go's.


End file.
